The present disclosure relates to a bundling band for bundling electric wires.
Many electric wires are used in insides of image forming apparatuses such as copying machines, multi-function machines, MFPs, and printers. In addition, multipolar connectors are also increasingly used and thereto a large number of electric wires can be connected. The more multipolarized the connectors become, greater amounts of pressure are required when mating male and female connectors.